Watching His Girl Grow
by bpfatcat
Summary: Hermione is married to Ron. Bill to Fleur. Things should be over between them, but are they? After all, she's still carrying Bill's child... Sequel(ish) to My Little Girl, more information inside. Rated M for language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I've had a few messages requesting a sequel to My Little Girl, so I'm working on that (yes it will probably be miserable, I don't like happy endings). Until then, however, this is a cross between a sequel for MLG and a prequel for the next one; Girl No More. The chapters are shorter but it tells the story of the characters lives between MLG and GNM, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing of HP. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Year 1

She groaned in pure bliss as Bill's fingers ran over her bare skin, not caring that her husband was in the next room, thoughtless of her volume. "Just there..." She moaned, shivering slightly as his warm breath ghosted over her ear in a low chuckle. "Merlin Bill, don't stop..."  
"'Mione love?" Ron's voice called as he exited the kitchen and viewed the situation with an irritated look. "Sore again?" He asked, attempted humour in his voice.  
"You know how much I- mmm- need this..." She hummed in approval as Bill found a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Do you want me to do your feet later?" The older man asked lightly, and she nodded slightly, turning in his arms to give him a grateful smile as he continued to massage her neck and shoulders. True, his hands on her skin made her remember _other_ times that their naked flesh had touched, leading to the child now growing within her largely swollen stomach, but Ron was never to know that, and now she merely gleaned pleasure in his long fingers relaxing her tense muscles.  
"Don't worry Bill, I'll do it." Ron said, slightly coolly, as he walked over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "She is _my_ wife after all." He and his brother had been passively hostile towards one another for over a year now, and Hermione, used to it, simply rolled her eyes at Ron's possessiveness. The icy atmosphere between the two had thawed slightly with the reappearance of Bill's wife and Hermione's eventual acceptance to date Ron, but whenever the pair were together the temperature in the room still seemed to drop a few degrees. 

"Anyway, I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner, 'Mione?" Ron asked, smiling innocently at her.  
She hummed in thought as Bill, though clearly slightly irritated by his brother's claim of ownership over her, returned to easing the stress from her muscles. "Peanut butter and pepperoni sandwiches." She decided finally, scowling when the hands behind her stopped their work and her husband frowned at her. "What?"  
"Peanut butter and pepperoni?" Ron repeated slowly.  
"You don't even like peanut butter." Bill added from behind her.  
"I know I don't like it." She snapped, irritated all of a sudden. "It's not me that wants it, it's this bloody baby you put in me." She called to the room in general.  
"But with pepperoni? That's just disgusting 'Mione." Ron replied, wrinkling his nose to emphasise his point.  
To the two men's absolute horror, tears began to well in her eyes and she jumped up from her spot of the sofa, or rather, pushed herself up with Bill's assistance and much cursing of her enlarged midsection. "As if you can have a go at me for wanting to eat something, Ronald Weasley! You're always shovelling food down your throat you insensitive," She shoved his shoulder, "irritating," shove, "unbearable arse!"  
Ron was now backed against the wall, looking in terror at his crying, angry wife, and as he edged around her form towards the door, he quickly muttered, "Right, peanut butter and pepperoni, I'll go and get them now." 

Still heaving slightly, Hermione watched as he slipped out of the door, and upon hearing him mutter about mood swings, screamed, "I heard that!" She turned to see Bill with a small smile on his face, eyes twinkling at her. "What are you smiling at?" She asked moodily, stomping to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I mean it's not my fault I'm craving weird things." She complained to the wall in front of her. "Just like it's not my fault I've become so fat, or so disgusting..." She trailed off as she furiously wiped away the tears pouring down her cheeks. 

She felt Bill move behind her and wrap his hands around her belly, just as he had done seven months ago, though she was considerably flatter then. "You're not fat," He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder so their cheeks touched, his breath tickling her ear, "and you're definitely not disgusting. You're beautiful." The mood changed as she leant into him slightly, and he pressed his lips softly against her soft skin. "You must be due soon, right?" He whispered, pressing his hands against her stomach and rubbing softly, smiling as the baby inside seemed to feel him and kicked out.  
"Yes, any day now." She replied lowly, unable to stop the shiver of contentment and desire she felt at his closeness. She had done her best to avoid being alone with him in situations like this, knowing that, especially with the raging hormones caused by holding his child, she would find it nearly impossible to throw herself into his arms and kiss him until the world seemed to make sense again. "I've been going to the Healer appointments alone," She murmured, "and adding four weeks on to the due date; Ron's not expecting it to come until next month. Then again, maths isn't his strong suit, so..."  
He gave a small, silent laugh, and tilted his head so their lips were mere centimetres away. "You can still change your mind." He whispered, sapphire eyes looking into hers imploringly. "I still want this baby with you, I still want us to be a family, I still love you." 

He always said this, every time they found themselves alone together, but whether it was the closeness of the birth or the sheer earnestness in his eyes, she felt her usual arguments of their respective marriages, the rest of the Weasley clan and, most importantly, his daughter, die on her tongue. Her lips parted involuntarily, and her breath hitched as his eyes darted down to them and darkened, the intensity as they snapped back to her own brown ones making her resolve melt even more. Her body turned of its own accord, so they were face to face, and, though she could have sworn she told her hands to stay exactly where they were, one began to rise, unbidden, to touch his cheek. One of Bill's did the same to her, the other moving to the back of her neck to bury itself in her unruly curls, and they both began to lean forward, as if they were opposite ends of a magnet, until she could see each of his individual eyelashes, count the freckles that dotted his nose, feel his warm breath against her mouth. Her eyes flickered shut, the voice in her head called Reason having long ago shut up, and all she could think was that for the first time in over eight months she would feel Bill's lips against hers, feel the passion that always ignited between them burst into flame, feel the love they shared for one another finally- 

"'Mione love, I'm back!" She jumped back as if she'd received an electric shock, banging her hip on the counter as she did and swearing loudly. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as he entered to find her rubbing her hip and looking very uncomfortable, whilst Bill appeared to be looking for something in the cupboards. "What are you both doing in here?"  
"Looking for a glass."  
"Getting a drink."  
They replied at the same time, Bill having vanished the previous cup when he had heard his brother return. Ron shrugged at the explanation, and frowned at his wife. "Did you hurt yourself darling?" She nodded and, continued to rub her hip, forcing a smile when he pecked her lightly on the lips. "Well I got the pepperoni and peanut butter, so why don't you go sit down and I'll bring a few sandwiches through?"  
"Thanks Ron." She replied, her smile more genuine.  
"And I'm sorry about before, I don't want us to argue." He added as an afterthought, and she gave him a swift hug before walking (she did _not_ waddle, not matter how much Ginny teased her) back through to the lounge. "Shouldn't you be getting home Bill?" Ron asked, his look a bit too innocent and his tone a bit too insistent to make it an option. Bill merely smirked before calling a goodbye to Hermione, and flooing back to his hated wife and beloved daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Me again! I meant to say on the last chapter, I hope to be updating once or twice awake, but this damned thing called real life keeps on being a pain in the bum and getting in the way... Quick thanks to those who have favourited and followed, and a massive shout out to stephalopolis09 for the lovely first review; I'm chuffed to bits that you loved MLG, and hope you like this one just as much! Also to bookworm4life0812 for your review; sorry I had you in tears, hopefully this story might make up for it :)**

 **Disclaimer; As ever, nothing recognisable here is mine.**

Year 2

The shrieking ran through their small house, making Hermione bury her head under her pillow and blindly reach for her husbands arm, prodding him when she found it. "Whassup?" He mumbled at her.  
"Roiupgen." She stated from beneath her cover.  
"Wha?" He asked blearily.  
She removed her shield and sat up in the bed. "Rose is up again." She repeated with a yawn.  
"Go sort her out then." He replied grumpily.  
She shot him a scathing look. "Thanks for offering to help." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he obviously didn't hear it.  
"Welcome." He seemed to fall straight back to sleep. 

Stretching her body, she stumbled towards her daughter's cot, sighing at her husband as she went, but immediately smiling when she saw the small, red-faced child wailing at her. "Here, Rosie," She cooed, picking her up and rocking her gently, "what's wrong with you, hey?" She gave a quick inspection and found that she was clean, and didn't seem to be hungry, so sat down in the rocking chair nearby and started to sing softly to the girl. 

"Rock-a-bye Rosie, safe in my arms  
Dream about magic; potions and charms  
Think of the owls that soar through the skies  
Now, my little girl, close your eyes." 

Her brown eyes slowly drifted off, and, as she looked so peaceful, Hermione couldn't bear to move her, so settled herself in for a night sleeping in the cushioned rocking chair. That was, until...

"Hermione, come back to bed!" Ron's voice bellowed across the hall, immediately reawakening her daughter, who began crying again. Ron rolled over and glared at them both. "Can't you shut her up? I'm tired." He grouched.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and hissed, "I'd just gotten her back to sleep, you idiot."  
Ron waved a hand randomly, as if to say her point didn't matter, before repeating, "Come back to bed. She'll stop crying eventually."  
Glaring daggers in his back, she muttered that she was going to take Rose through to the lounge to try to get her calm again, and after another few minutes, both mother and baby fell asleep in her favourite armchair.

...

"So I'm going back to work next week, I was thinking of flooing over to the Burrow today to ask Molly if she'd mind watching Rose with James, it's much easier than finding a nanny." Hermione commented as they ate breakfast a few days later.  
Immediately Ron scowled. "I still don't see why you're going back to work; I'm earning enough for both of us."  
This was an argument they'd had far too many times. "How many times do I have to say this? I enjoy my work, it's not about the money."  
"But my mum always stayed home with us." Ron whined.  
"And I have the utmost respect for her," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "but I'm not going to be a housewife, Ron. That's just not me."  
Ron stabbed a fork into his pancake vehemently. "I don't see why not. I assumed, when we got married, that I'd earn the money and you'd stay home with the kids."  
Anger sparked in her. "Well maybe you should have checked your perfect little plan with me before you proposed." She snapped. "Why is me working such an issue, anyway?"  
He glared at her. "That new guy in your office, Stewart, I don't like how he looked at you before you took maternity leave." 

Her fork froze in her hand as she stared at him; only few weeks after she had begun her new job at the ministry, the old deputy head of department, Liz, had retired to spend more time with her two children and prepare for the third ones arrival, her old colleague Jo had been promoted, and she had begun to share her office with Stewart Blakely, an unassuming man who was pleasant enough to work with, if not a little disorganised for her tastes. But the idea of any kind of _relationship_ between them was preposterous enough to make her burst into peals of laughter. 

"Honestly Ron, even if he did look at me that way, which I seriously doubt, it's not like he's going to do anything. He's knows I'm married and knows about Rosie, and he's a decent guy who knows I'm not going to cheat on you."

"Still," He replied darkly, "I don't want you being around him, other guys aren't allowed to look at you like that. You're _mine_."

Bill had used the possessive pronoun with her before, but then she had known it was an equal thing; she was his and he was hers. This though, this made her voice cold and her irritation flame. "I'm not some item that you can lock away Ronald, you don't _own_ me. And I'm certainly not staying at home playing housewife! It's not my fault if other guys look at me, and I'm not going to take you acting like a jerk because of it." She stood up, scraping her chair backwards. "Now, would you mind watching Rose while I speak to your mum?"  
"I can't." He grunted angrily.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm busy!" He suddenly yelled and stalked out of the room, ears as red as his face, not glancing at either the woman or the girl in the room as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks very much to everyone who's favourited, followed, and of course, my lovely reviewers! Arabellagrace; I completely agree, I don't think anyone deserves a Ron, but I guess I like writing grim things, sorry! Bookworm4life0812; you might have to get in line for that slap, but maybe in the sequel I'll have one dedicated to you! And guest; I'm glad you liked it, you're very welcome and you're awesome too!**

 **The sequel, Girl No More, is well and truly underway at the moment; I have about three chapters finished, so there shouldn't be much of a wait between the end of this and the start of the next. Hopefully, anyway! Thanks once more to everyone taking the time to read this, and please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer; I just like to borrow JKR's characters and make them dance. They don't belong to me.**

Year 3

Hermione had left work early, for a change, stopping by Ron's cubicle on the way and asking him to make sure he was on time getting back that day, which he, though confused, had promised. Arriving home, she immediately started to make a nice meal for him, wanting to surprise him and make the announcement of her news special; she had even gone so far as to ask Molly to have Rose for the night. When five o'clock arrived, leaving time for the majority of ministry workers, she had everything cooked to perfection, a glass of wine poured for each of them, and an apple pie cooking in the oven, and she was trying to sit patiently for him to arrive, but couldn't seem to stop her knees from bouncing in excitement.

By half past, she was beginning to get concerned; he had promised he would be home on time, so where was he? By six o clock, she was frowning, as the heating charms she had put over the pork chops she had prepared would only last so long without affecting the flavour. By half six she had had quite enough and flooed back to the ministry, attempting nonchalance as she asked the wizard at the welcoming desk if Ronald Weasley had signed out yet. Recognising her as his wife, the man quickly checked and, seeming uncomfortable, told her that Mr Weasley had left the ministry at 4:55 that day. Reminding herself that manners didn't cost, even when she wanted to hunt down her husband and hex his delicate parts, she thanked the man and wished him a good night.

Arriving home once more, she decided that there was no need for good wine to go to waste, and curled up in her armchair with a new book she had bought the other day, sipping the glass of wine she had poured for herself, finishing it quickly and moving onto his. It was not unusual for Ron to be home late on Friday nights; he and the other aurors had a tradition of going to the pub to unwind after a long week, and usually she and Ginny, who had no interest in sitting in smelly, dark pubs, used this time to catch up and have a little, as she called it, 'girly time'. But she had cancelled on Gin, and asked him to come straight home, and couldn't help but be irritated that he had broken his promise. Especially when her news was so exciting.

He arrived back at quarter to eleven, staggering slightly and stinking of beer and whiskey. "Hello my dearest wife." He slurred, bending down to give her a sloppy kiss. "Ginny already gone home?" He called back as he went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "Oh, thanks for making dinner but I've already eaten." He called back, then she heard him mumble, "Then again..." He came back into the lounge and sat opposite, his plate heaving with food that he began to inhale, barely tasting it.  
"Ginny didn't come tonight, and Rose is at your mothers." She murmured, and frowned when he mumbled a 'why', his mouth full of food. "I asked her if she'd mind keeping her for the night, just like I asked you to be home on time."  
He frowned slightly as he took a swig of his drink. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He had already returned to eating by the time he was giving his insincere apology, and she felt her irritation snap.  
"Ronald!" She called angrily.  
He lifted his head, his mouth hanging open in shock and confusion, giving her an entirely unappetising view of half eaten pork and potatoes, as he dumbly garbled, "What?" He swallowed and continued to look at her in befuddlement, before cautiously saying, "Did you want me to grab you a beer?"

She sighed; he was absolutely clueless. "No, Ron. I needed to see you, that's why I asked you to be home on time."  
"Okay, just let me grab a shower quickly, yeah?" He had already finished his plateful and with a lazy wave of his wand, it flew back to the kitchen.  
"Ron, this is important!"  
"I'll only be a minute, don't worry. Then I'm all yours." He gave his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle and she sighed in exasperation.

He spent a good fifteen minutes in the shower, and her scowl deepened with each passing one. When he emerged, clad only in a white towel covering his bottom half, his hair still dripping wet, he immediately came over and tried to give her a deep kiss, soaking her as he did. "Honestly Ronald!" She yelled, pushing him away and casting a quick drying charm over the pair of them. "Sometimes you are just incorrigible!"  
He blinked, obviously not understanding her vocabulary, before shrugging and moving slightly away. "Whatever. Want a beer love?" He smiled widely at her, obviously expecting praise for remembering to ask her, but she merely frowned and sighed, giving up on making the news special.  
"No, Ron, I can't have a beer."  
"Sure you can! It's the weekend, let's have a beer together, or a firewhiskey?"  
"I can't have firewhiskey either. I can't have any alcohol." He looked pointedly at the wine glass in her hand and, thinking she couldn't give a hint any bigger than this, said, "It's Elf-Made, that's all I can drink now."

He looked at her in confusion, but took her glass from her and went to the kitchen, returning with it full and a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. "So is this some kind of new diet or something?"  
Swallowing down the part of her that wanted to snap at him for implying that she may need to diet, she took a deep breath and said, "No, Ron, it's a necessity. Also, I'm going to have to take some time off work."  
He frowned. "That Stewart did something, didn't he? I swear-"  
"Ron, for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, fed up with his idiocy. "I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant!"  
He spat out the whiskey he had just swallowed and stared at her. "WHAT?!"  
"I'm pregnant! We're going to have another baby!"  
He looked dumbfounded for a moment, before demanding, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
"I was bloody well trying to!" His shocked look turned into one of horror in less than a second, and she grabbed his arm in concern. "Ron, what is it?"  
"Oh shit." He replied breathlessly. "You're going to be having mood swings again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little note; it takes a hell of a lot of guts to publish your work, so if you're going to comment negatively, make it constructive, have the guts to not post as a guest, or don't comment at all. I have better things to do with my time that read comments saying 'This is shit.' I would hope that you have better things to do than leave pointless comments like that.**

 **A/N Voila year 4! Much love to all people who favourited or followed this, and as ever, massive shout out to my reviewers! Arabellagrace; you've stuck with me through MLG and I love you for it, and I know I write Ron as an idiot but, well, anyone who allows themselves to be called 'Won-Won' deserves what's coming to them, hehe :) and bookworm4life0812, you're awesome, but I'm not that good at vomit-inducing sappy endings, though I will try to think of an alternate for the one I have planned, just for you. And the sequel should be up in a few weeks hopefully, if that damned mother-f***er real life doesn't interfere again!**

 **Disclaimer; I would actually love to read JKR writing this kind of scene, I think it'd be bloody hilarious. Anyhow, I'm not her, so nothing is mine.**

Year 4

"Hey, our kids are going to be in the same year at school again!"  
"Ginny, I told you to distract me, not tell me things I already bloody know!"  
"Um, okay then, uhh, Harry and I have decided on names for the new one, whenever they decide to arrive that is. We've chosen-"  
"Bloody hell Gin, don't talk to me about giving birth when I'm _bloody giving birth!_ "  
"Oh, right, yeah, sorry. Umm, hey, did I ever tell you about the time Harry managed to fool the steps to the girls dormitory at Hogwarts?"  
"Ugh, I don't want to know! Where the hell is Ron?!"  
"Harry and George are out looking for him now, I'm sure he'll be here soon!"  
"I told him to make sure he was bloody available, who the _hell_ decides to disappear a week before their wife is due?!"  
"They'll find him, try not to worry."  
" _Not to worry_?! I'm giving fucking bir-ahhh!"  
"Owww that would be my hand!"  
"Screw Ron, where's Bill?"  
"He's outside, but 'Mione are you sure-"  
"Go get him, ple-AGHHHHH!"  
"Okay, okay, but you'll have to stop -oooo _shit_ \- crushing my fingers!"

"'Mione? Gin said you wanted to see me?"  
"Come here, plea-owwww!"  
"I'm here love."  
"Where's Rose? Is she okay?"  
"She's with my mum, don't worry about her."  
"Sorry if I'm -ughhh- hurting your hand."  
"It's fine -youch!"  
"Arghhh, I swear this hurts a hell of a lot more than Rosi-eeeeee!"  
"You were like this then too, love."  
"Are you laughing at me?! William Weasley I swear to Merlin-"  
"I'm not laughing love, just remember to keep on breathing yeah? In and out, in and out, in-"  
"I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING BREATHE! GRRRRR-OOWWWWWW! WHY THE HELL ISN'T RON HERE?! I NEED TO BEAT HIM TO SHIT FOR DOING THIS TO ME-UGHHHHHH!"  
"He'll be here soon! Just keep going love, you're doing great!"  
"AGHHHH!"

"I can see the head! Just a few more pushes Mrs Weasley, you're almost there!"  
"Oooo- Why the hell couldn't I have muggle drugs?!"  
"They don't react well to magic, Mrs Weasley, they may have been dangerous to the baby."  
"But this bloody _huuuuuuurts_!"  
"You're very close, just keep it up for a little longer!"  
"Come on, 'Mione, you can do this!"  
"Arrrrggggg-AHHHHHH-"  
"WAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA!"  
"Congratulations, you have a little baby boy!"  
"Oohhh..."  
"Well done 'Mione, I'm so proud of you."  
"I'll just do a quick check... Yup, he's perfectly healthy! Here you are. Did you have a name in mind?"  
"Hugo..."  
"He's beautiful Hermiome."  
"I'll just give you two a moment alone."

"He should have been mine."  
"I know."  
"He's perfect though, so tiny, so precious."  
"He is, isn't he?"  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
"Yeah Bill?"  
"I love you."

"'Mione! I got here as quick as I could! How are- What the bloody hell is he doing in here?!"  
"Language Ronald! In case you haven't noticed there's a child present."  
"Ish that-"  
"And never mind why Bill's here, where in Merlin's name have you been?! I've been in labour for _hours_ , Harry and George have been looking for you!"  
"Oh, well I-"  
"We've even sent patronuses; for all we knew you'd been caught by some wannabe death eaters!"  
"Uh, well I musht have missed them. I, er, kind of fell ashleep."  
"Hold on, you're slurring your words. You're _drunk_ , aren't you?!"  
"Well, I..."  
"I cannot _believe_ you Ronald!"  
"I didn't know you'd choose today to go into labour!"  
"Do you know what, just get out. I don't even want to look at you right now."  
"Hermione-"  
"GET OUT!"

"WAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAA!"  
"Hush now Hugo, I-I-I'm s-sorry for w-waking you u-u-p. Shh, shh now."  
"Come here love, it's all right, he's gone."  
"I-I just can't even- I m-mean he's- who would-"  
"I know, 'Mione. Come on, he's not worth your tears. You're okay, I've got you."  
"Hey Bill?"  
"Mmm-hmm?"  
"I probably shouldn't say it, but I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks once more to everyone who's taken the time with this, I should be uploading more frequently now (fingers crossed), but I appreciate your patience in my rather erratic chapter postings.**

 **Big shout out to bookworm4life0812; you _are_ special, and your reviews make me smile so much, big hugs for bookworm! It's going to be a little longer than eleven years, and unfortunately I can't promise anything on the bus front, though the idea of him being chased around London by the Knight Bus is quite amusing :P Hope you keep enjoying!**  
 **arabellagrace; he's her knight in ginger armour :) and in this chapter Hermione puts her foot down somewhat, so I hope you enjoy it.**  
 **pianomouse; I'm glad you liked MLG, and sorry the ending was a disappointment; the sequel to this, 'Girl No More' is going to have an alternate to the ending I have planned so hopefully one of the two will make you happy. Thank you for your kind words about about my writing, and for giving this one a chance, and rest assured that Ron and Fleur will get what's coming to them... Eventually haha :)  
**

Year 5

Ron returned home to find Hermione sat silently in her armchair, facing the door and holding her head in her hands. He gave a grunt in greeting before heading to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a large tumbler of whiskey. "Ron," Her quiet voice said, and when he didn't reply again, she tried louder. "Ron."  
"Yeah love?" He stumbled over to the sofa and collapsed on it, facing her.  
"The kids aren't here."  
"Oh, they at my mums are they? Means some sexy time for us then." He gave her a leering grin, not noticing her sad look through his drunken haze.  
"No, Ron, they're with my parents. I'll be joining them soon."  
"Huh? They ill or something?"  
"You're the one who's ill Ron. You have a problem."

She leant over the gap between them and gave him a leaflet, and after squinting to read it, he gave a snort of disdain. "What the hell is this?"  
"It started off as a muggle thing, but I looked it up and there's a wizarding equivalent."  
" _Alcoholics Anonymous_?! I'm not a bloody alcoholic!"  
"Ron, you're coming home past midnight every night, waking up already half-drunk, you never see Rose and Hugo any more. It's not fair on them, and not fair on me. You need help."  
"I don't need help! I'm not a bloody alcoholic!"  
She sighed tiredly. "You got sent home the other day from work because you nearly hexed another auror. Can't you see? Not only are you hurting your family, you're hurting your career too, you're destroying your whole _life_!"  
He glared at her coldly. "So what, you're just going to take my kids and disappear? Going to do what Fleur did, are you?"  
She visibly flinched; they had spent the last few months in non-stop arguing- whenever she wasn't trying to hide his inebriated state from her children or cleaning up his vomit- but to be compared to the French Whore was a new low. Shaking her head, she looked at him miserably. "No, like I said, we'll be at my parents. If you sort yourself out, maybe we can make this work. But I'm not submitting Rose and Hugo to this; they don't deserve it."  
"You can't just leave!" He thundered.  
"Yes, Ron, I can. I've spoken to your dad and he agrees that you should try the AA group, and maybe some private therapy on the side to try and find out why you're drinking so much."  
"Therapy?! So now I'm MENTAL?!"  
She closed her eyes, absolutely exhausted. "Not everyone who goes to therapy is mental. Sometimes people just need help."  
"I DON'T. NEED. HELP!" He flung his now empty glass at the nearby wall, breathing heavily and staring at her so angrily that she was surprised twin holes hadn't been burned into her face.

Eventually their staring contest- his blue eyes slightly unfocused and furious, and her brown ones sad and tired- ended, when he gave a grunt of irritation and went to get a new glass and drink. "You'll be back before long." He said confidently as he walked away.  
Sighing once more, Hermione waved her wand and cleared away the glass, knowing that if she didn't he'd undoubtedly cut himself later. "We'll be back when you're getting better." She murmured as he re-entered, this time bringing the whole bottle of firewhiskey with him.  
"Yeah? Well what if I don't want you to come back?" He asked snidely, sneering at her in a way reminiscent of the old Draco Malfoy.  
"For Merlin's sake Ron, can't you see how much pain you're causing everyone? Even Harry admits you need help!"  
His look turned cold. "Oh, been talking about me behind my back, have you?" He suddenly stood and towered over her, making her instinctively wrap her fingers around her wand.  
"This isn't just about you, think about your son! Think about your little girl!"  
"This is the _fucking_ horcrux hunt again! You and Harry, the two fucking _useful_ parts of the 'Golden Trio', going off while fucking pathetic Ron Weasley just trails behind!"  
"Ron we've never-"  
"Save it! D'ya know what? Piss off to your parents. See if I give a shit."  
Her shoulders slumped in defeat as he lay back and began staring at the ceiling unseeingly. Gathering her ever-useful pink bag from her feet, she gave her husband one last, sad look. "I'll try to come by and check on you in a few days." She said quietly.  
He snorted. "I don't need babying Hermione. Believe it or not, I can actually look after myself."

She seriously doubted this, but knew she had the full support of the other Weasleys and the Potters in her decision to leave. She would not have done it, would have stayed by his side to attempt to help him, if it hadn't been for the look small four year old Rose had given her, when she had asked what she had done to upset Daddy, and why he didn't want to see her anymore. Hermione had made her decision, in that moment, that her gentle suggesting that he not drink was not nearly enough, and that no amount of loyalty to one of her oldest friends could convince her to force her two children to grow up in a home where the parents did nothing but argue and the father was almost always inebriated. So she had made her choice to leave with Rose and Hugo, and base her decision on whether or not she returned on how Ron took to the wizard's AA. After all, surely it was better for her son and daughter to grow up only seeing him on rare occasions, rather than living with an alcoholic. Surely?

"I guess I'll see you at work then." She murmured, walking to the fireplace in silence. Before she stepped onto the hearth, she turned and fixed the red-head she had once been close to with something akin to pity in her eyes. "You have two beautiful children that love you and want their dad back. Don't forget that." She told him, before disappearing in a flash of green.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I found this chapter somewhat difficult to write, but I think it's important to say that even in the worst of relationships, you can have good days and moments of peace. Rest assured, however, that Ron being a pudding spoon will not last long.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who's favourited, followed and to the lovely bookworm4life0812; oh my days that mental image made me laugh, a ginger shrunken head ranting about Quidditch only to be smashed against the windshield, hehe you're not the only one who's evil :P no fun times this chapter between Bill and Hermione, but next chapter... ;) Keep enjoying!**

Year 6

Ron and Hermione lay in bed together, both reading; she a large tome on the comparisons between Welsh and Irish Celtic runes, and he the newest copy of Quidditch Weekly. After a few minutes of silence other than the rustling of pages and the occasional hum of thought from her or scoff of irritation or disdain from him, she felt his hand take hers, fingers entwining. She looked over at him in confusion, but he simply gave her a small, sweet smile and continued his magazine.

When the exhaustion of the day overcame them, they dimmed the lights and turned to face one another in the dark, Ron's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "Do you think Rosie enjoyed the party?" He asked after a few moments.  
"Of course she did. Even if she did spend the majority of the time bragging to Albus that she's older than him." They shared a small chuckle. "It was really sweet of you to plan it."  
He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and shrugged slightly. "With seven kids mum never had chance to throw anyone a surprise party, so it's something I always wanted to do when I had children of my own. Besides, she's not going to turn five every day, right?"

He absently traced patterns over the material of her vest, other hand holding hers gently, both lost in their thoughts for a short while. "Hugo and Lily were both really well behaved." Hermione murmured after a while, referring to the two year olds, born only a month apart.  
"Yeah," He agreed, "the Burrow on a normal day is hectic, but for a kid's birthday party even _I_ wanted to have a tantrum." She laughed lowly. "You've done a great job with them both." He whispered, and she could hear twangs of guilt in his voice.  
" _We_ have." She corrected gently.  
He shook his head in the darkness. "No, _you_ have. I've been..." He trailed off uncomfortably, and she kissed his cheek in reassurance.  
"You're getting better now, that's what matters." He pulled her forward to press his mouth to hers in a gentle, but loving, way and she smiled against his lips. "Don't forget," She prompted gently, "you have your meeting tomorrow."  
She heard his sigh of exasperation. "I've not touched a drink in six months, why do I have to keep going to these AA meetings, let alone bloody therapy?"  
"To make sure that you carry on not drinking. It's better to be safe than sorry, Ron; alcoholism is a serious condition."  
"I know, but-"  
"Please, Ron. You're doing so brilliantly so far, please carry on. For Rose and Hugo. For me."  
His fingers stroked her cheek gently. "Anything for you, love."

He was silent for so long that she was sure he had fallen asleep, and was just about to drift off when his voice cut through the quiet again. "She loved Bill's present. It was... Sweet of him." He was referring to the small kneazle kitten he had bought her, after getting Crookshanks's acceptance of the small ginger feline, of course. He had sought Hermione and Ron's approval before buying the young girl the pet, and had even asked her assistance in choosing one that Crooks wouldn't immediately despise. Unconsciously, she had chosen a kitten that perfectly matched the colour of his hair.  
"Hmm..." She mumbled drowsily, "He's her favourite uncle."  
"I wonder why?"

His voice was still forcing nonchalance; though he would never tell his wife, one of the first things his private therapist seemed to have latched on to was the pressure from having so many older brothers, especially the smarter, infinitely more successful, and obviously attractive Bill. Sure, he was part of the Golden Trio, but he was considered the extra; Harry was the Chosen One, Hermione was the one who knew and planned everything, he was the guy who tagged along and, even worse, abandoned them. It was the same with his family; Bill was, well, he was just Bill, Charlie was the risk-taker, the rebel, Percy the smart one with the successful career, George and the late Fred were the pranksters who made everyone laugh, no matter the situation, and Ginny was the Quidditch superstar who had managed to capture the heart of the Boy-Who-Conquered. And then there was him; Ron. 'It's no wonder I turned to drink.' He thought bitterly, before mentally slapping himself; this was exactly the type of thinking that had nearly cost him his job, his wife and his children.

"What's she decided to call the little beast?" He asked casually, referring to the tiny orange bundle that was currently curled up next to Rose, just as Crookshanks was lying determinedly between he and his wife.  
Even with the ginger barrier between them, he could see her smile in the dark. "Tyg." She announced.  
"Huh?"  
"Tyg, as in Tigger, from Winnie-the-Pooh, but the Welsh spelling, because of my parents. He's orange, looks a bit like a wild cat, and he's one of a kind."  
"What in Merlin's name is a Tigger?"  
"Tigger is from a muggle book, made into a film." She began to sing softly. "He's bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun-"  
"Have you gone mad?"  
She openly laughed, loud and cheerful. "It's a song from one of the films!"  
"Sure." He replied, sounding very unconvinced. "When has Rosie seen this Windy-the-Poop anyway? It sounds a bit dodgy to me."  
"Oh she loves it, I used to put it on when..." The end of the sentence went unspoken; when you were drunk and we were arguing.

He, in an unusual act of understanding and emotional range ('Maybe he's a pudding spoon now,' Hermione thought wryly), dropped the subject. "It's great that Fleur's pregnant again, isn't it? About time!" He said in an overly bright voice.  
Hermione's heart dropped; if there was something she would choose to forget from today it would be the French Whore's sinister smile in her direction when she had given the news. She was happy for her ex-lover, of course, but the way that _bitch_ had used Victoire in the past made her uneasy. "Yeah, it is. Bill's a great father, he deserves a big family." She replied faintly.

"Speaking of..." Ron began, not noticing that her now wide-awake eyes were quickly blinking away tears, "Maybe we should stop casting the spell? You know, try again?"  
She sighed. "I think two is enough Ron." As she saw the slumping of his shoulder, she quickly amended, "For now, at least. I don't want to neglect Hugo and Rose, and I think with things being how they are..." There is was again, the unspoken fact; he had been an alcoholic and was in no place to bring another new life into the world, even if he hadn't drunk for half a year.  
He knew it too. "Okay love, maybe in a few years."

When his snores filled the room, Hermione slid herself out of the bed and padded to where Hugo's cot was, across the hall from their bedroom, and looked down on him with loving affection. "Your daddy loves you, you know." The child slept on, not hearing her whispered words. "And so do I." But then Bill's words from two years ago came back to her and, tears streaming silently down her face, she breathed; "You should have been his."

 **A/N2 Just a quick note; Tyg is real, he is gorgeous and I love him to bits :) Crazy cat ladies unite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Some sexual scenes in this chapter, pretty tame and nothing too serious, but if that offends you feel free to skip it! Enjoy anyhow!**

 **Thanks as ever to the people who have added this little to their alerts, and massive thanks to arabellagrace and bookworm4life0812 for reviewing; Sorry the last chapter upset you, it wasn't easy to write at all but even those people viewed as villains have their own issues. Hopefully, my reasoning behind that little insight to Ron's head will become clearer as the chapters go on.  
And bookworm, there will be more on the family's reaction to Ron in the next story, Girl No More, and the moment you mentioned Phlegm drugging Bill with a love potion, my mind immediately went to Victoire being Voldemort II (maybe she inherits the hair-falling-out gene you want her mother to have), which made me laugh for a verrry long time, hehe :)**

Year 7

"Uncle Bill!" She cried, running up to him.  
"Hello beautiful!" He grabbed her in a tight hug, swinging her off the ground while she giggled madly. "And Tyg! Hi there little guy!" The small kneazle wrapped himself around Bill's legs, giving a purr that sounded almost like a growl, but closed his eyes in satisfaction and seemed to have a feline smile on his face. "How are you, my lovely little Rose?" He asked as he set her back on the floor.  
"Good! Dad said a word that he made me promise to never say to mum though. I don't like keeping secrets from mum."  
His eyebrow rose in amusement. "Oh? And what word would that be sweetheart?"  
"Shit." Bill choked on the air he had just inhaled. "What does shit mean?"  
"Uh, well, it's a very bad word, Rose, you _definitely_ shouldn't use it."  
"But why did dad?"  
"He shouldn't have used it either." Bill replied, frowning deeply. "I'll tell him off as soon as I see him." He promised, before the six year old ran off, seeing her best friend Albus Potter arrive.

Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen of the Burrow just in time to see Rose disappear, and Hugo, though still unsteady on his feet, quickly released his mother's hand and stumbled after her. To her joy, when Hugo cried out to his sister, she halted, waiting for him, then took his hand and continued on her way to where Albus and Lily stood. Her eyes were still fixed on the four youngsters, so she didn't see the shove that Bill gave Ron, though she whipped around at the cry of pain he gave as he slammed into the counter.  
"What the hell?!" He demanded of his brother.  
Bill came intimidatingly close. "Do you know what Rose just asked me?"  
Ron, though tall, had no choice but to lean backwards as his larger brother towered over him, angling his body awkwardly against the surface behind him. "No?" He made it a question, though he still sounded angry.  
"She asked me what _shit_ means. Said that you'd said it, and made her promise she wouldn't tell Hermione."  
"Uh, well, you know-"  
"WHAT?!" Hermione exploded. "Not only do you curse in front of her, you make her promise not to tell me?!"  
"She feels awful for keeping a secret from her mum." Bill added darkly, looking as though he would punch him at any moment.  
"Bill, let's go." Noticing his expression, and not particularly wanting to curse them both, she grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room, and out to the orchard. "We'll talk later." She threw over her shoulder at Ron.

When she had successfully pulled him into the trees she released his arm and began to speak. "Bill, you can't just blow up at Ro-" She was cut off as he grasped her around the hips and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. While her eyes were still open in shock, they noted the full moon rising into the sky, but moments later they flickered shut, revelling in the feeling of his lips on hers once more. His tongue swiped out, and she moaned, giving him easy access to her mouth, which he quickly took advantage of, while his hands roamed over her hips, her waist, her breasts. She threw her head back and cried out to the air as he began sucking and biting at her neck, the liquid soaking through her knickers, desperate, _needing_ , to feel him in her most intimate place. He moved from her neck, biting her collarbone lightly, before returning to her lips, one hand in her wild hair, the other clasping her waist almost painfully, as if he was terrified she'd disappear. All thoughts of reason were gone as she moaned wantonly, wanting to do nothing other than rip the trousers from him and feel complete once more. The hand that wasn't clutching her head, keeping her mouth against his, moved from her side to slip underneath the casual dress she had worn, nudging her underwear to the side and making them both groan as he slipped a finger inside her and felt her wet heat.

"Bill," She gasped, even as he began to pump his long digit in and out of her, making her body keen with desire "we'll regret this."  
"I'll never regret being with you. It's where I belong."  
She felt her legs move to wrap around his waist, his finger remove from within her as she struggled with the buttons on his trousers, and her conscience seemed to have officially retired for the night, as she was practically begging him to-  
"Hermione?"  
"Bill?"

Ron and Fleur's voices permeated the air, and though Bill stopped kissing her, he didn't move, not letting her down from where she was pinned between him and the tree behind her. "I still want to be with you." He whispered into her ear, hot breath making her already burning body flush intensely. "I still want to tell them. I don't care what they'll say, I need to be with you, I love you."  
She moved the hand she had behind his neck until they were face-to-face. "Our generation was never meant to be happy." She breathed back. "Even Harry and Ginny are still mourning their losses. The best we can do it try to ensure that our children have a happy life." She kissed him deeply, taking his hands and sliding down until he was once more looking down at her. "I'll never stop loving you." She confided quietly, even as she heard her husband call her name again.  
"Then let us be together!" Bill implored. "Children can grow up with separated parents and be fine!"  
"You are Victoire's dad, just like Ron is Rose's. It doesn't matter about blood relations, they both love their _dads_. We can't take that away from them, they still need their families whole and unbroken."  
He reached a hand out and touched the ring that still rested on a chain around her neck. "I gave you this, promising that I'd make you happy." He murmured sadly.  
She felt her tears well up, but refused to look away from his sapphire eyes. "Things should have been different. I wish-"

"Mum! Uncle Bill!" Rose ran up and interrupted them, giggling as Hermione lifted her into the air. "Grandma has gone to get ice-cream!"  
"Wow!" Hermione commented with a grin. "Do you think she'll have your favourite?" The young girl looked thoughtful. "Why don't you go and check?"  
"Mint-choc-chip!" Her daughter squealed, squirming before she was let down then heading off towards the Burrow to ask Molly, while her mother was blinking back tears.  
"A six year old liking mint?" Bill asked with an amused smirk.  
Hermione shrugged. "I liked mint chocolates when I was six."  
He gave her a tender smile. "I was eight when I first tried one; liked it straight away."  
"Bill!"  
"Dad?"  
Both turned at Fleur's voice, sounding increasingly irritated, and the newer addition of Victoire's, who simply sounded concerned. "I'll see you soon." She said simply, feeling that the statement was rather inadequate.  
He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Thank you for being a better, less selfish, person than me." He murmured under his breath, regret passing like fiery daggers between their eyes, before he once more headed into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it's taken a while; I've reached a horrid chapter to write in the next story so have been avoiding FF. Anyhow, here it is, not the most eventful of chapters (I'm a bit meh about it), but it has that famous game, flobberworms and bowtruckles, in it :) Enjoy!**

 **Massive thank you as ever to my reviewers; arabellagrace, I promise that** ** _one_** **day I'll write something that doesn't make you sad... Guest #1, I'm glad you liked MLG and sorry this one's ruined it for you, but thanks for the review anyways! Guest #2, hope you enjoy this update, I** ** _will_** **stop making people upset at some point... Or not, hehe :) Cat130, I'm glad you're loving it, hope you continue to! And last but certainly not least, Crossy70, thanks for both your review here and your lovely words on MLG! Imagine Fleur and Ron's babies though? *shudders* And at this rate I'll be writing three endings, one finishing with Stan Shunpike saying, "Oops."**

Year 8

Hermione sat with Ginny in the Potter home, both watching their youngest children attempting to run around, but more often than not running into things. "Ugh, I love them," Ginny started, "but sometimes they are simply too energetic. Sometimes I wish she'd just fast-forward and be like James. He's sitting in his bedroom playing flobberworms and bowtruckles with Albus and Rose."  
"Flobberworms and bowtruckles?"  
"It's a board game; if you get a flobberworm you go down the board, if you get a bowtruckle you go up."  
"Oh, so snakes and ladders?"  
"I'm not even going to ask what that is. Anyway, they have way too much energy. Wish they'd give some to me."  
Hermione laughed, knowing exactly what she meant, as Hugo had taken to attempting to discover how the handle to the front door worked. "I blame the parents. You, Harry and Ron were all troublemakers." She teased.  
"Says you! You were as much a trouble maker as the rest of us!"  
She grinned. "I will have you know that I was a prefect, I am the absolute picture of innocence." Ginny snorted in a way that would make Ron proud, and both collapsed into laughter.

They were enjoying their recently resurrected 'girly time', as their husbands went to the traditional pub trip on Friday night, though Ron had assured her he would be on pumpkin juice all night. Pouring them both a glass of wine, Hermione relaxed back into the sofa, one eye on Ginny and the other on the children. "So how's having three kids Gin?"  
"I'm not going to lie, it's hard. I'm actually considering quitting Quidditch."  
She stormed to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, two glasses, and returned. "Ginny, you love Quidditch." She stated as her friend downed her shot.  
"If we're going to be speaking about serious things, let's floo mum." She replied, immediately contacting her mother and asking her to look after her three children, as well as Hermione's two. Molly accepted, with genuine enthusiasm.

When the eldest Mrs Weasley (and the only true Mrs Weasley in her mind) had come to pick up the five children, Ginny promptly downed three shots of whiskey in a row, grimacing as her throat burned. "I never wanted to be a stay at home mum, and even if I quit, I doubt I will be. But the season is so long, and even before that we have training... I love Quidditch, but I love my family more." She trailed off, looking miserable but resolved.  
"Gin, why don't you try writing?" Hermione said excitedly. She couldn't help but scowl when her friend burst out in laughter. "I'm serious, Ginny."  
"Me?!" She exclaimed. "Writing?!"  
"Yes, Gin, you could be a Quidditch correspondent! Who would be better than an ex-player! And it would give you more time with James, Albus and Lily, you'd be brilliant!"  
She looked shocked for a moment, and seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in her mind, before she suddenly threw herself at her best friend, and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's perfect!"

After a little while, Ginny spoke again. "So you've helped me tonight, it's only right that I help you." Hermione raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How have things been with Ron?"  
She gave a small, genuine smile. "He's been so much better; he's stopped the therapy but is still going to the AA, and he hasn't touched a drink in years now."  
"You're not worried about him being at the pub?"  
She shook her head. "I trust him. And besides, I know Harry won't let him slip up."  
The corners of her friend's mouth turned up, but she was clearly gnawing on the inside of her cheek nervously. "And what about Bill?"  
Hermione could swear her blood turned to ice. "What about him?"  
"How have things been with him?"  
She couldn't help but frown at the other woman. "Gin, things have been over between us for years. He's my brother-in-law and friend, nothing more."  
Her companion gave a heavy sigh. "He still loves you, and I know you still love him." Hermione was immediately sent back to a year ago; his breath hot on her skin, his hard body fitting against hers like two pieces of a puzzle, how close they were to that perfect moment of beautiful betrayal. His softly whispered words in her ear, and how desperately she wanted to give in to what her body, heart and soul were pleading for. Then she remembered what happened immediately after; Rose, Victoire, Fleur. And Ron, her husband Ron. "Don't deny it." Ginny warned, clearly unnerved by her silence.

She breathed out softly. "I'll never deny it, Ginny."  
The younger woman grabbed her hand. "Then why not be with him?!" She asked imploringly, her eyes seemingly begging.  
"I have my family, he has his. And Ron is your brother too, do you really want me to hurt him like that?"  
Ginny groaned loudly. "Obviously I don't; even though he's been rotten recently, I still love Ron. But I love you too! And Bill is the one you love, you really love!"  
She frowned. "Gin, we went over this years ago, love's not enough in this situation!"  
"But Victoire's older now, I'm sure she'll understand."  
"And what about Dominique? And Rose, Hugo? Last I heard, Fleur was pregnant again as well, so-"  
"They're not Bill's." Ginny's voice was morose, and Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.  
" _What?_ "  
"Dominique and the new one, they're not Bill's children."  
"How do you know?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she stared at her miserable best friend.  
"He told me. We were talking the other day and... Well, they hadn't slept together in months, and suddenly she was pregnant with this new baby. He suspects Dominique isn't either."  
"Poor Bill." Hermione murmured, feeling her eyes well up in sympathetic tears, and wanting nothing more than to floo to Shell Cottage, punch the quarter-veela and hold the man she loved until she could make him better.

"He hates her." Ginny spat suddenly, jumping up and beginning to pace in agitation. "He's sure she's only done this because Victoire left for Hogwarts, and he fucking _hates_ her for doing this again."  
"He's not the only one." Hermione's voice was dark, the disgust and animosity laced through it even stronger than when she spoke about Bellatrix Lestrange. "Why doesn't he leave?" Ginny fidgeted in a way that she recognised clearly as her do-I-lie-or-not behaviour. "Ginny, the truth." She demanded.  
Giving a sigh, she threw herself back down onto the sofa beside her. "Fleur suspects about Rose." She peered nervously at her sister-in-law by the wrong man, who was gazing back at her in shock. "I'm not sure how, and I don't know if she's guessed that she's Bill's, but she's threatened to tell everyone that she isn't Ron's. But," she added hurriedly as Hermione paled dramatically, "if you two tell everyone first, they'll understand after a while!"  
"No, they wouldn't! It would break Rose and Hugo's hearts, not to mention Ron's."  
"You could deny it though, everyone would believe you over her."  
"Gin, we've already told a lie once, and we've been living that lie for eight years. We can't change now, it would hurt too many people." They sat in silence, both knowing that she was right, until the sound of their husbands' return made them paint smiles on their faces and move to greet them.  
"Hey, did you guys have a good time?" Ron asked, giving her a small smile and light kiss. Hermione nodded at him, before explaining about sending the children to the Burrow, and claiming weariness. Hand-in-hand, they returned home to their life, and he didn't once notice that she was fighting back tears of distress and heart-ache.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Big shout out to those who have added this story to their alerts, and massive thanks to all you awesome people who have added me as an author :)**

 **Also, as ever, to my fantabulistic reviewers; Cat130, as always, I'm thrilled you're enjoying it and thanks for letting me know! And bookworm, your threats towards Fleur get more and more creative every time you review! First buses and now butterfly-vomit; you never fail to make me laugh! As for Tom, I've always found his character fascinating, I've got a few ideas for stories involving him bouncing around in my head, so you might be seeing one from me after this fic is done! Finally, though I can't say this chapter is happy or hot, it might make you unimpressed with Ron once more.**

 **Enjoy!**

Year 9

Hermione stuck her head into the fireplace, hoping beyond all hope that it was Bill who answered when she frantically called his name, and not his wayward wife. To her relief it was, and after she quickly explained the situation, she stepped through the fire after her eight year old, holding the hand of her younger six year old brother. She emerged to see Rose with her arms wrapped around Bill's waist, laughing happily as he regarded her mother with a concerned look. "Why don't you guys go and get ready for bed?" He asked lightly, smiling as the girl's grin grew wider.  
"We're sleeping over?!" Hugo asked happily, grabbing Rose's hand and running out of the room; they both loved staying at Shell Cottage.

"Thanks for this Bill." She murmured appreciatively after a few moments silence.  
His eyes bore into hers, sincerity shining through the dual sapphires. "I'm so sorry about Ron."  
She shrugged, faking a nonchalance she definitely didn't feel. "I'm hoping it's just a one off."  
Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his ponytail as he did. "Do you know why he fell off the carpet?"  
Hermione blinked. "Fell off the _what_?"  
"The carpet, you know, as in flying carpet." At her befuddled expression, he elaborated. "It's a wizarding expression; if you've quit something you were addicted to and then fall back into the addiction, you've fallen off the flying carpet."

Whether it was the stress of Ron coming hope swaying and giggling at the pool of vomit he had produced at his feet, empty whiskey bottle in one hand and a half-empty one in the other, or the sheer incredulity of the saying, she felt hysterical laughter bubbling in her throat. But when it erupted from her, it was as a strangled sob that quickly turned to relentless tears streaming down her face. Bill immediately moved over to her, and his t-shirt was quickly soaked as he pulled her into a tight embrace, swaying her softly and murmuring soothing words against her hair, his mere presence doing more to calm her than anything else could.

"Muggles have a similar saying." She told him in a hoarse voice against his chest. "They say 'fallen off the wagon'."  
He peered down at her curiously. "That makes no sense. Some wizards still use flying carpets, people haven't used wagons for decades."  
She gave a small shrug. "I guess some people somewhere may still use them."  
He shook his head slightly, before pressing a light kiss against her hair. "Muggles are weird."  
She gave a small hum of agreement. "To answer your question though, I don't have a clue why he decided to drink today. He's been doing so well for years... I just knew I had to get the kids out before they noticed something was wrong, and here was the first place I thought of." Though her eyes were now dry and she felt a quiet contentment, she didn't move from her place in his arms, and after a few seconds she felt him rest his cheek on the top of her head.

They remained holding one another for a few minutes, a comfortable silence enveloping them and her mind blissfully peaceful, her ear pressed against the steady thumping of his heart. But all too soon, memories of her inebriated husband made her shoulders sag and forced her body to step away from his reassuring warmth, leaving her feeling suddenly chilly in the previously pleasant room. "You could stay too, you know." Bill said as his arms dropped back to his sides.  
She gave a wry smile. "I doubt Fleur would be too happy about that, and I've already imposed on the pair of you too much."  
"She's not here." He stated bluntly, making her raise her eyebrows in an unspoken question. "She took Dominique and Louis to France to see their grandparents. She probably went so she can see her lover too." Hermione couldn't help but wince slightly, but to her slight shock he gave a small smile. "Ginny said she'd told you. Don't worry, I wont risk hurting you or Rose, not for anything."

"Bill, I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop herself from stepping forward and lifting a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and letting her thumb run over one of the scars there.  
He tilted his head slightly to press a light kiss onto her palm, closing his eyes in pleasure at her touch, before snapping them open again and gazing at her fiercely. "Don't be." His voice was rough and low, and sent tingles through her body straight to her womanhood. She couldn't help but match his ragged breathing as he moved forwards and rested his fingers lightly on her bare arms, burning her with their touch. "She knows I hate her, and the children are happy with me as their dad, so I really couldn't care less who she's fucking." He was now towering over her, gazing down at her with an intensity that rooted her to the spot and made her heart thump. "She's not you." The last was whispered as he moved to tilt her head up and flicker his eyes between her own and her lips, silently asking for permission.

She was rising on her tiptoes, the hand that had been resting on his cheek moving to behind his neck to pull him down, whilst the other fisted itself in his shirt to keep him close, when a loud banging from upstairs reminded them that Rose and Hugo were just a few rooms away. They settled for touching foreheads and letting their breath fan over each others faces in warm brushes. "We have to stop doing this. We're both married, we both have families. We have to stop finding ourselves in situations like this." Hermione whispered, though despite her words she was still unwilling to move away.  
"I know." He replied lowly, though his fingers still trailed small patterns across her skin. "Stay. Don't go back to Ron, it's not your job to look after him. Stay here tonight; I'll make up the guest room." His voice was imploring, clearly wanting to protect her from whatever her husband would say or do, and she was so tempted to accept.

But knowing that he would be in the same house, knowing that Fleur wasn't there, halted her. It shouldn't matter that she wasn't, of course, but it did. Whether he was in a different room, or even a different country, being back here in the house they had redecorated (though Fleur had long since returned it to its original style, including the green bathroom her husband hated) would prove too much for them both, and they would undoubtedly find themselves in one another's arms. So it was with a sad shake of her head that she declined. "It would be wrong. I can't."  
"I don't want him to hurt you." Bill replied through gritted teeth.  
"He won't."  
"Hermione." Her name was a ghost of a breath from his mouth, and before she knew it their lips had touched gently. It was nothing like their last kiss, two years earlier; this was sweet, innocent and infinitely more dangerous. Because in that soft brush was all the pain that they were unable to heal, the longing they were unable to satiate, the forbidden love and repressed tenderness they had felt for over ten years.  
They pulled apart and she ran the pad of her thumb over his mouth softly, giving him a small smile as she stepped back. "I have to go. Thank you for looking after the kids, I'll pick them up tomorrow." And with that she turned and flooed back home to her husband, the memory of her love's kiss still tingling against her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello again! Some tempers snapping in this chapter, and some Phlegm for you to hate! Enjoy and thanks as always to everyone who's taking the time with this! Oh, and apologies in advance for my lame attempt at writing a French accent.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR still owns everything recognisable. I just like to play with her creations and give them a grim time.**

Year 10

Hermione and Bill found themselves at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, arguing with their respective others. _Again_. It was all done in hushed tones, of course, as the large Weasley family, as well as the Potters and various friends of theirs were in the magically warmed and enlarged tent in the garden, but the muted volume didn't hide the anger and, in some instances, open hostility flying around between the two couples.

Bill and Fleur were in the main living room, nose to nose and hissing at one another, Bill's face like thunder and hers in an ugly sneer. "Bill, there is nuzzing you can do, it eez my deceesion."  
"I won't let you do it again." He practically growled. "You're not taking them away to France. You're not taking them away from me."  
"I weel not be taking them away from you eef you agree to come with us." His tall form glowered down at her but she didn't flinch; she had long ago learnt that she could make Bill do whatever she wanted. Secrets and blackmail were the foundation of their marriage now.  
"I am _not_ moving to France." He stated darkly, as if daring her to argue.  
She gave a smile that chilled him to the bone. "Oh non, Bill, you weel. If, of course, you don't weesh leetle Rose to find out she is not your brothers?"  
He scowled. "I still don't know why you think that. Of course Rose is Ron's."  
She laughed with a tinkle that would make most men melt, but made him want to hit her. "Come now, let uz be 'onest weeth each other. She says she was a month early, but she was showing as eef she was perfectly on time. Our leetle 'Ermione 'as been lying about ze father, I theenk." She peered at him curiously for a moment. "But I wonder, Bill, why you are so upset by ze idea?"  
He grabbed her forearm, his mouth set in a furious line. "What you're talking about is ruining some of my family's lives. How the _fuck_ could I not be angry?!"

Her eyes narrowed unbelievingly, but she simply spat back, "We are going to France."  
He stepped back and held his head in his hands, seeming to be at first distressed, but when he looked at her again he had a look of absolute incredulity on his face. "How can you live like this?!" He demanded. "How can you be married to a man that you don't even like, let alone love? A man who you _know_ is only staying with you because you're threatening to ruin the lives of the people he loves if he doesn't? A man you _know_ ," he stepped back towards her and leant down so they were at eye level, his eyes cold and his tone ringing with brutal honesty, " _hates_ you, a man who _despises_ every _second_ of your pathetic existence, how can you bear to live married to a man like that?"  
She didn't even blink at his candour, but gave a smug smile. "You do not 'ate me William," she replied with perfect certainty, "this eez just a bad time for us."  
He scoffed and shook his head, chuckling darkly. "Keep telling yourself that if you want to, I don't care any more. But you are not pulling Victoire out of Hogwarts, and you are not taking my children to France."  
"'Ow do you plan to stop me?" He merely glared at her, and for the first time in their exchange she faltered, a slight flicker of nervous fear flashing through her eyes. "Zey are not even yours." She hissed maliciously, but he didn't stop his silent intimidation.  
"You are not taking them. I will do whatever it takes to stop you." He finally said, before turning on his heel and exiting, leaving his seething wife behind.

Meanwhile, in the orchard outside, Ron was pacing angrily whilst Hermione sighed in exhaustion, caught between wanting to scream at him or simply ignore his irritated voice. "-see why not, I've been sober for over five years! Why can't I have one bloody drink at Christmas!" He continued in his tirade, scowling at her.  
"For Merlin's sake Ronald, no! You _haven't_ been sober for five years, and even one drink could set you off again!" She snapped.  
"I slipped up _once_ last year!" He thundered. "Are you going to hold that against me forever?!"  
She shook her head and let out a low groan of frustration. "Alcoholism is a serious problem! You can't afford to fall back into it, and as your friend's 'celebration' last year proved, one drink leads to more, which puts you right back at square one! Are you forgetting how bad things got before?"  
"No, I haven't forgotten, because you never let me bloody forget!"  
"I'm trying to help you!"  
"I don't need help! All I want is to have fun at Christmas!"  
"Why do you need to have a drink to have fun? Your whole family is out there, all your friends, your little girl and boy, why can't you just enjoy your time with them?"

He simply grunted in response and muttered something about 'everyone else is allowed', and her temper snapped, making her voice hot and her eyes flash. "Do you know what, if it's so bloody important for you to have a drink, fine. I'm not in charge of your life, go ahead." His eyes lit up as he began to almost skip away, but her next line halted him. "But don't think that the kids and I will be at home when you get back."  
He spun around and looked at her, appalled, but she kept her gaze stony. " _What_?"  
"I'm not going to submit them to you when you're drunk, especially not at Christmas." She stated simply; there was no way in hell, she thought, that she was going to let him ruin this for them.  
"You can't not let me see them!" He exclaimed. "What are you going to do, take them to _Bill's_ again?" He sneered as he said his brother's name, seeming to want to find any excuse to anger her.  
She shrugged. "I don't know where we'll go, but I'm not letting you see them if you get drunk."  
"They're _my_ children!"  
She stormed forward and glared at him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "And _you're_ the one they nearly saw laughing at a pile of his own sick! _You're_ the one with the problem here, and I'm _not_ going to let you ruin tomorrow for them." Not giving him a chance to reply, she stormed away, back to the tent.

Unsurprisingly, she found herself sat next to Bill, and they spoke in hushed tones about their respective arguments, reassuring each other that they had taken the right course of action whilst they watched Victoire entertain her cousins with stories of Hogwarts. Ron stormed out, looked mutinously between his wife and the liquor on a nearby table, before sighing and resigning himself to sobriety. But Fleur saw this and, an evil glint in her eye, sauntered over with a glass of firewhiskey, determined to hurt her husband and the little bookworm. "Ron," she purred when she was close to him, highly satisfied when he flushed red at her veela charm, "I know you 'ave 'ad a leetle problem before, but surely you can 'ave one dreenk at Christmas?" He looked undecided when she offered the tumbler, but she merely batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and smirked when he took the drink and downed it in one, a look akin to elation crossing his face.  
"Merci, Fleur. You have no idea how much I needed that."  
Feigning concern, she laid a hand on his arm. "You and 'Ermione are not 'aving problems, I 'ope?" He sighed in reply and muttered irritatedly under his breath. "Ah, I am sure you weel be okay. Per'aps you should conseeder 'aving anuzzer child? It 'as 'elped Bill et moi." He shook his head slightly and quietly grumbled some more about his wife. "She does not want one?" Another head shake. "Ah, I suppose I cannot blame 'er, after Rose of course."  
Now he simply looked confused, though she noticed his gaze travelling back to the firewhiskey nearby, so she pulled him over as he asked, "What do you mean, after Rose?"  
Handing him another drink and smiling darkly as he downed it, she gave a slight shrug. "Well, she was a month early, was she not? Although 'Ermione did look as though she 'ad carried 'er for the full term. Per'aps she 'ad the wrong due date."  
He frowned. "That's not possible. We conceived the first time we ever slept together." There was an unmistakable tone of pride to his voice, and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.  
Instead, and not knowing that the seeds of doubt she would now place would grow to, in a few years, destroy all of their lives, she, with a sinister glint in her eyes said, "Well, it eez impossible eef she is actually _your_ daughter. Bonsoir."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I hate unsolved cliffhangers, but I'm an awful person.**

 **Okay, so love to Cat130, sorry I forgot to give a shout out for your review on Chapter 9! To pianomouse, I shall add 'death via jet engine' to the list of brilliant threats I've had towards Fleur, and I love the fact that you made it so no-one else would be hurt :P Crossy70, I'm afraid that the cliffhanger is more of a teaser for the next story, so you'll have to wait a little longer ;) What can I say, I'm an awful person!**

 **And last but never least, major massive love for you, bookworm4life0812; firstly, I would feel sorry for the piano for having to touch Phlegm's face... I've written her as an awful person I know :P But more than anything, your defense of my writing nearly made me cry; there are so many hateful reviewers out there that try to bring a writer down, and having someone stand up for you is bloody epic. So thank you so very much, you are awesome :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't you think I would've told you and sent you all cookies if I'd become JKR? But I haven't. Sorry.**

Year 11

Ron sipped his pumpkin juice miserably, ignoring Harry beside him who was desperately trying to cheer him up, and had also gone sans alcohol in support of his friend. "Come on Ron, what's got you so miserable?" He asked eventually.  
The red-head sighed. "Nothing. I could just really use a drink right now."  
He didn't notice the green eyes boring into his with anxiety, too concerned with his self-wallowing as he stared at the group of other aurors cheerfully getting in the next round at the bar. "Come on, let's go home." Harry called, deciding to give up on his stubborn friend, before following him out of the pub and apparating to the home he shared with Hermione.

The two women were surprised to see their husbands back so soon, but while Ginny rose to kiss her husband hello, Hermione stayed seated, looking wearily at Ron. In the months since last years Christmas, they had been bickering almost as much as they had when he had his drinking problem, though she never seemed able to reach the core reason for his irritation with her, so simply blamed it on the ultimatum she had presented him with. But she couldn't regret doing it, though remembered with a startling clarity how his words had slurred and he had stumbled away that Eve, and the disappointment in her children's eyes when she had to tell them their dad would be staying at the Burrow that night. But she had assumed, apparently foolishly, that after they had had another screaming row (which occurred on New Years Eve and followed the same pattern), they would be able to talk like adults and sort out their anger. Instead, she had been met with passive- and not so passive- aggressive resentment, and Ron often exploded and bellowed at her for apparently no reason at all.

A frequent cause for anger seemed to be discussing James' first year at Hogwarts, as they were doing now, and he often snapped or simply glared at her when she expressed excitement for Rose's ever-closer departure. She had mentioned her concerns to Ginny, who had said that Harry had seemed more morose than usual prior to James leaving, but certainly hadn't taken his worries out on her, and they had rather been brought closer together. She saw her friend looking at her with a mixture of confusion and nervousness now, as Ron sat in stony silence staring at her as if she had just announced that she had decided to resurrect Voldemort and have a baby with him. Harry had also clearly noticed the tension, as he suddenly called out to Ron, asking him what was wrong and turning his gaze away from her. "Nothing." Ron replied sullenly, his eyes immediately returning to boring holes in her head.  
"Well there's obviously something up, what is it?" Ginny added as she shared a clueless look with her husband.  
"None of your business is what it is."  
"Ron," Hermione said softly, cutting across the Potters' outraged comment, "we just want to know why you seem a bit-"  
"A bit what, exactly?" He interrupted, irritation sparking in his voice.  
"You're just acting a bit upset."  
He suddenly jumped up, hissing, "Well I'm sorry I can't 'act' like the perfect person." He swiftly stormed upstairs, leaving the shocked and confounded friends behind, staring up after him.

"What in Merlin's old underpants was that about?" Harry asked, breaking the few minutes silence. Sighing and shaking her head in a sign of perplexity, she denied their offer of a place to stay for the night so she didn't have to deal with her foul-tempered husband, before wishing them goodnight and seeing them out. She followed Ron with no small amount of trepidation, finding him lying in their bed twirling his wand idly and watching the sparks fly from it with boredom.  
"Ron." she began quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to take his hand, though he simply snatched it away.  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?" When he didn't answer she gave a heavy sigh and looked away, murmuring, "Is this still about Christmas?"

He ignored her, still staring at the multi-coloured flashes above his head, and she was just about ready to give up and return to the lounge to read, when he suddenly snapped, "Where were you today?"  
She frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"  
"Where. Were. You. Today." He repeated slowly, as if she was deaf. "I came by your office and you weren't there. Neither was that bastard you work with."  
"Don't call Stewart a bastard." She bit back. "And we were both in a meeting with Kingsley."  
He scowled. "I don't like you spending time with him. Or any guys for that matter."  
Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Are you _mad_? I work with Stewart, I have to spend time with him! Besides, half my friends are men!"  
"Maybe I don't want you to be friends with them any more then."  
Anger flushed through her. "You don't own me Ronald." She replied coldly. "I'll be friends with whomever I want, and spend time with anyone I want to."  
He jumped up suddenly. "You're _my_ wife. If I want to know where you are or who you're with it's my right." He sounded suddenly furious, but she merely shook her head in shock, before he grunted angrily and pushed past her.  
"Where are you going?" She called after his retreating form.  
"None of your business!"  
"So I suddenly have to tell you where I am and what I'm doing all the time, even when I'm at work, but you can just disappear like that?"  
He scowled at her. "I told you I didn't want you going back to work, why don't you just quit? And yeah, that sounds about right." With that he stormed out of the front door, leaving her silently fuming behind him.

"Mum?" She whipped around to see Rose in her pyjamas, looking at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"  
She gave a tender smile and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I thought you were asleep darling."  
She shook her head. "I've been reading for a little while. What's wrong with dad?"  
Hermione attempted a reassuring look. "Nothing." The young girl frowned, making the corners of her mother's mouth twitch slightly and kiss her forehead, looking affectionately into her eyes. "You look so much like your father." She murmured, taking in the deep red hair and slight creases that appeared when she was concerned about something. Rose grinned at her, and it was Bill's grin below her own eyes, making her smile lovingly back. "So what were you reading?"  
Another of the eldest Weasley son's expressions flitted across her face; slight guilt. "Um, well, I actually borrowed one of your books from your special bookcase." She replied, gnawing at her lower lip just as her mother did and throwing into even sharper relief how much the perfect mixture of her parents she was.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, as she had asked her children to check with her about borrowing from her private collection, as many of the books were too dark, too scary or simply too fragile for a ten and seven year old, before casting a silent accio towards her daughter's room, laughing when she saw the book that landed in her hand. "Hogwarts: A History?" She chuckled at her daughter. "This was my favourite book when I was younger." They headed over to the sofa and she took her in her arms, stroking her hair just as her own mother had done to her when she was a girl. "So," she began as Tyg and Crookshanks curled into their owners' laps, "are you excited to be going next year?" She immediately started rattling off facts that she had read and chatting eagerly about the classes she wanted to try. After an hour or so, she started yawning widely, so Hermione ushered her to bed, kissing her temple goodnight and returning to her own bedroom, caught between hope and apprehension that Ron may return tonight. When she woke the next morning, he was still nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hola! Only two more years to go in this story before we're onto Girl No More! Those of you who've read My Little Girl might recognise this scene from the ending...**

 **Thanks as always to all of you readers, followers and reviewers! Pianomouse; he's certainly not being pleasant is he... Hermione J Krum; I love the idea of magical mob justice, hehe :) Crossy70; these last few chapters are all going to be kind of teasers for the next story that definitely will be happening! This one's just a lil story to show what happens over the years :) bookworm; your chocoholic 3 year old sounds like the perfect punishment :P**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

Year 12

Holding Rose's hand tightly and waving a goodbye to her own parents, who had come to see their granddaughter off, she stepped through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾, followed closely by Ron and Hugo, who's young voice sounded miserable as he once more complained that he wanted to be going to Hogwarts too. His sister hugged him lightly, promising with a wink that she'd be sure to sneak him a charmed helmet from one of the carol singing suits of armour when she returned for Christmas, before the foursome met up with the Potters. James, now in his third year, seemed to have already disappeared to find his friends, and as the parents greeted one another, eleven year olds Albus and Rose stood seriously, muttering under their breaths and looking anxious, whilst nine year olds Hugo and Lily looked around with a mixture of wonder and envy at the students getting ready to depart.

Ron started making joking comments regarding the childish house rivalry the rest of them had long ago left behind, and as she watched Rose and Albus pale dramatically, she became more and more tempted to snap at him to shut up. But before she had the chance, Rose suddenly called, "Uncle Bill!" And ran around them, into said man's waiting arms. Out of the corner of her eye, as her husband looked dark and Ginny attempted to distract him, she saw her daughter talking in hurriedly hushed tones while Bill looked increasingly irritated. He threw a scowl at his youngest brothers face before crouching down to meet her at eye-level, and even though she couldn't hear him, she could imagine the soothing tone of his voice, and found herself smiling faintly.

He hugged her and pressed his lips to her hair, before she came running back to the group, just as James came over exclaiming about Victoire and Teddy kissing. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at one another in exasperation at the reactions of the men, but the movement made her inadvertently lock eyes with Bill, blue eyes boring into brown intensely. Almost without realising it, her hand flew to touch the rose ring around her neck, and she watched his face soften slightly, in a seemingly bittersweet way, as she gave him a small smile. Harry's laughter broke through her frozen state and, though she wanted nothing more than to leave their small gathering, turn her back on her husband and kiss the sadness from his brothers eyes, she instead forced herself to turn away and gave an overly cheerful laugh, not knowing what on earth had been said.

"Hey, 'Mione, where did you get that?" Ron suddenly pointed to the ring that she was still absently running her fingers over, and she smiled slightly.  
"It was for my twenty-fifth birthday, from my Muggle friend, remember?"  
He frowned. "I've never met them." She shrugged in reply, muttering something about busy lives. "How come you don't wear it on your finger?"  
She gave him a bemused look. "What's with the third degree about my ring?" When he simply looked pointedly at her, she racked her brain quickly for a decent lie; she could hardly say that it was because his brother and her ex-lover had given it to her as a promise of marriage, and it seemed far too bitterly ironic to continue to wear it on her hand. "I didn't want to distract from my wedding ring." She said sweetly, wiggling her digits and making the large (too large, gaudy in fact, in her opinion) diamond sparkle.  
"I like mum wearing it around her neck, it looks nice." Rose added, whilst Hugo nodded enthusiastically next to her.  
"Yeah, dad, it means you can see the wedding and engagement ones better." The young boy chirped, and though she was somewhat unnerved by the way they both seemed eager to pacify their father, making her wonder how much they suspected about the turmoil in their parents marriage, she was grateful nonetheless.  
Ron gave them a tight-lipped smile, and in an far-too-bright voice, said, "I just wanted to make sure no other man has been giving your mum jewellery!"  
"So it wasn't from your mystery man then 'Mione?" Harry teased. He was met with looks of horror from the two women and a quiet demand to know what he meant from his best friend, and started shuffling slightly. "It was years ago, mate. Remember, Hermione, you said you were seeing someone, and we'd find out at George and Angelina's wedding?"  
Ron suddenly became an unattractive mottled red, Ginny was glaring daggers in her husbands side, and the children were all shuffling awkwardly. But to everyone's surprise, Hermione gave a loud laugh. "Really Harry, you actually believed that? It was a way to get you off my back about my dating life!" She leant over and kissed Ron's cheek lightly. "Ron's the only guy I've dated since Hogwarts, the only guy I've ever dated really. Maybe I wanted to make him a bit jealous by making up some random man..." Despite her lie, said man turned to her looking uncertain, so she pressed her lips against his chastely. "I love you." She murmured reassuringly, and to her relief he relaxed and returned to the conversation looking happier than she'd seen him in months.

Soon, the warning hoot from the train sounded out, and they were all hugging goodbye. "I'll write to you." Rose whispered as mother and daughter held one another tightly. "Every week."  
Hermione kissed her forehead and gazed at her with tenderness, wiping the nervous tears that ran down her eyes. "My darling." She murmured lovingly. "You're going to have the best time."  
"What if I am in Slytherin mum?"  
She gave her a slight smile, noticing Harry seeming to have a similar conversation with Albus nearby. "Rose, your father and I will love you no matter what."  
The girl gave a small chuckle, sounding so much like her father that Hermione nearly cried. "That's just what Uncle Bill said." The small crease that likened her to Bill as much as her red hair reappeared between her eyes, and it very nearly sent her mother over the edge. "I don't want to let you down mum." She whispered, sounding terrified.  
She pulled her back into a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth as she reassured her. "Sweetheart, there's no way on earth you could ever let me down. I'm so, so proud of you, and I always will be. I love you so much."  
"I love you too mum."  
"Hurry up now, they're getting on!"

She watched as she, Albus and James hurried to get on, feeling Ron's arm wrap around her as they watched Hugo and Lily race after the train, waving to their siblings until the Hogwarts Express turned round a corner and out of sight. She looked sadly in the direction, already missing her eldest, and pulled her son into a tight hug when he walked morosely back to them. "Hey, cheer up." She said, noting how upset he seemed at losing his sister. "It'll be Christmas before you know it, and she'll be back."  
"I want to go too." He mumbled, making her chuckle.  
"Only two years to go, and then you'll be on your way too." He gave a small nod, before instantly perking up at Molly's offer of apple pie at the Burrow. She quickly waved him off, accepted Ron's kiss on the cheek when he said he and Harry had to return to work, before returning, alone, to gazing at the place her daughter had disappeared from her sight.

"It's hard, isn't it? Seeing your first one go." Ginny's voice came from beside her, and she turned to see her best friend also looking somewhat sadly in the same direction.  
"Yeah." She breathed. "I just wish..." Ginny didn't seem to need her to finish the sentence, she already knew what Hermione was wishing; that she had seen her daughter off with her real father, with the man she loved, with the right person. The family she wanted. "She's grown up so quickly." Hermione added after a while. "Before I know it she'll be getting married."  
Ginny chuckled. "Your little girl."  
She said the comment without looking around, so couldn't have known he was there, but Hermione still wasn't entirely surprised when a warm hand rested on her shoulder. "Our little girl." Came Bill's soft voice from behind her, as his front pressed into her back lightly. She rested her hand over his, and as his arm wrapped around her front in a hug from behind, their cheeks touching as they looked down the now deserted station, and she could almost believe that her wish had come true.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Very sorry for the lateness, but my brother was in a car crash so I obviously had to be there for him. Thankfully, he's okay! Anyhow, I'll update the last two chapters of this story tonight to make up for it, and Girl No More should be up soon! As usual, major love to you all, especially my fab reviewers. Crossy70; I'm glad it seemed realistic, and bittersweet was exactly what I was going for so thank you :) Infernalbooks; Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you like it!**

 **Be prepared for more cliffhangers guys!**

Year 13

Ron slipped into their bed and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, effectively drawing her attention away from the book she was reading and onto him. She placed the text on her bedside table before looking inquisitively at him. He gave her a small smile and kissed her gently, and she relaxed against him slightly, feeling as if the last terrible few years had never happened, and they were back to the happy newly-weds, or the best friends that they had been since she was twelve.

"Luna's twins are sweet, aren't they?" He asked out of the blue, and she simply nodded in reply. "What have she and Rolf called them again?"  
"Lorcan and Lysander." She said with a slight smile.  
He chuckled. "Trust Luna to go for unusual names."  
"Hey!" She playfully swatted his arm. "Lysander is from a Shakespeare play, like my name."  
He gave a small laugh again, pulling her tighter towards him. "It's perfect then." After another few minutes, he spoke again. "Louis and Dominique are growing up so quickly. What are they now, four and five?"  
"Yes, they are. I swear young children have a fast-forward button on them." She agreed.  
"What's a fast-forward button?"  
"It doesn't matter."

Pulling back slightly, he started tracing light patterns on her shoulder, looking thoughtful. "Hugo's leaving next year." He said quietly, and she hummed in agreement, wondering where the odd subject had come from. "It's going to be quiet around here."  
"It will be strange." She murmured.  
"Maybe we should think about having another one?"  
She raised her eyebrows at him; they hadn't discussed having another child for years. "I didn't realise you still wanted more children."  
He gave a small shrug. "I love our kids, more can only be better, right? Besides," He shuffled uncomfortably, "with Hugo and Rose both gone..."  
"What?" She prompted after a moments uncomfortable silence.  
"Well, things haven't been great between us for a while..."  
"Spit it out Ron." She joked lightly.  
His light blue eyes fixed onto hers, and she was surprised to see a mixture of fear and sadness in them. "How do I know you wont leave me?" He whispered, nerves lacing his voice.

Her face blanched slightly; she certainly hadn't expected that. Rather than answering immediately, she thought properly about what he had said. Rose and Hugo were old enough now that it wouldn't affect them as dramatically as it would have years ago, things had been almost unbearable between them at times, and there was a very real possibility that his possessive behaviour would only increase next year when Hugo left. It would be easy to separate, easier perhaps than it had ever been before.

Her thoughts turned immediately to Bill; she knew that deep down their hearts belonged to one another, and always would. When he had held her on Platform 9 ¾ last year, it had felt inherently _right_ to her, as it did whenever they were together, and though she didn't particularly like the idea of having another child with Ron, images flashed through her mind of her and Bill having more, sons and daughters that would grow up with the _right_ father, in the _right_ family. He hated Fleur, and the children he called his own would adjust, like hers, surely? They could finally allow their love to blossom, fan the smouldering embers that burned when they were close, share the life together that they both wanted. They could go back to the old days where they would wake up side by side before making breakfast together, curl up on a sofa in the evenings talking or simply enjoying one another's company, make passionate love until they were breathless but sated. She could attempt to cook for him or allow his fervent desire to consume them both when the full moon affected him, he could sooth her and help her relax when work was particularly difficult, they could kiss their children goodnight together. It could be perfect.

But then she noticed Ron still looking at her with concern, and realised that he would never forgive her if they divorced, yet alone if she suddenly confessed her unrelenting and unconditional love for his brother. He would hate her, all of the Weasleys would. She would be breaking not only her and Bill's families apart, but also the family that had cared for her as if she was one of their own. A voice in her head was screaming at her; _who cares? Be selfish!_

But she couldn't do it. So she ran a hand through the bright red hair that should be be darker, pressed a kiss to the cheek that should be scarred, and gazed into the light blue eyes that should be an intensely deep sapphire. "Ron, we've been best friends for over twenty years, and I married you because I love you. I'm not going anywhere, we just need to learn how to talk through our problems better. Having another child wont save our marriage, but I'm not going to leave you as soon as Hugo leaves." She reassured, smiling slightly as his whole face lit up happily.  
"I love you so much 'Mione." He whispered after giving her a long, hard kiss. "I'll do anything to keep you, _anything_." And though his voice was sweet, she couldn't help but feel like his words unnervingly foreshadowed something terrible in their future.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So here's the end of Watching His Girl Grow... As I said at the beginning, this was never meant to be a stand alone story, but a kind of prequel to Girl No More, so let the final cliffhanger commence... Dun-dun-duh!**

 **Enjoy guys, and thanks :)**

Year 14

"Get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed, frowning in amused exasperation. "Go on, have fun!"  
Harry gave her a small frown. "Are you absolutely sure you don't mind watching the kids?"  
"We don't need babysitting!" Came James' voice from the next room, sounding irritated.  
She chuckled slightly. "It'll be fine, Hugo and Lily are doing their homework and the other three are all arguing about Quidditch, I doubt I'll have any trouble with them." He still didn't look convinced. "Harry, it's your anniversary! You and Ginny deserve a night off. Crooks, stop trying to sit on Harry's feet!" She scolded her cat-kneazle; she had originally intended to leave him and Tyg at home, but when it had come to leaving the house, they had firmly wrapped themselves around her and Rose's feet, demanding to be brought with.  
He shuffled, looking sorely tempted. "We would've asked Teddy, but he's with Victoire..."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get Ginny, and then the pair of you are going out, no arguments!" He gave her a grateful smile and she quickly raced up the stairs of the Potter house, followed by the cat and kneazle, checking on the five kids as she went.

They were all home for the Christmas holidays, and the parents had loved seeing their respective children, but between the usual holiday stress and the hoards of Weasley children to entertain, Hermione had barely seen her god-daughter or her brothers. So she had jumped at the opportunity to offer to keep an eye on them so their parents could enjoy their anniversary together. Ron had offered to leave work early and miss the pub-night and join her, but she had politely declined, knowing that he still enjoyed going out with his friends on a Friday, even if he didn't drink, and not wanting to take that away from him.

She knocked gently on the door to the Potter parents' bedroom, opening it to find Ginny sat on her bed, scratching away at a length of parchment. "Gin, you look stunning." She exclaimed honestly. Her best friend was wearing a knee-length turquoise gown that accentuated her toned figure and made her scarlet hair shine, coupled with a navy shrug that was currently folded next to her as she frowned in concentration on her work, even when the two felines jumped onto her lap and sat resolutely down. "Crookshanks, Tyg, get down, you'll get fur on Ginny's lovely dress." They merely blinked at her.  
"Thanks." She said, not looking up. "I still need to do my hair and make-up, but I have to finish this first..."  
"What is it?"  
"The review of the Puddlemere United game, I have to have it finished for work by Monday." Ginny had been working for the Prophet for over five years now, as the Quidditch correspondent, and seemed to be loving it.  
"Ginny Potter! I never thought I'd be the one to tell you to stop working and go out on a Saturday night." Hermione joked, and her friend finally looked up and smiled at her.  
"Weird how times change, isn't it?" She asked faintly. "Who would've thought, twenty years ago, that we'd be here?"  
She sat down next to her and fixed her with a concerned look. "Is everything all right Gin?"  
Ginny beamed at her. "I've been married to Harry for fifteen years today, we have three beautiful children together, and twenty years ago I thought we'd all die and I'd never see him again. I couldn't be happier, 'Mione."

They hugged tightly; it was not unusual for those who had survived the war to have random phases of intense emotion, but they usually consisted of tears or anger. It was nice to see Ginny so happy. "Your work can wait." Hermione said sternly. "Your wonderful husband is waiting downstairs for you, so lets fix your hair and make-up so you can enjoy your night with him." She did as commanded, though it took a fair bit of effort and Hermione loudly exclaiming, "What is _wrong_ with you two today?" to remove the cats, and ten minutes later found them walking back down to meet Harry, Ginny's hair in an elegant bun, and a subtle brush of make-up adorning her face.

When Harry, dressed in navy dress robes that matched her shrug perfectly, saw his wife, his face lit up and he gave a small smile. It was the smile saved only for her, the smile he had given when they first started dating, when they got married, when they had their children. It was a shocked, thrilled loving smile, as if he was still amazed that this woman was his wife, that she loved him. "You look beautiful." He murmured with a light kiss.  
She shared his affectionate look. "You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned, before they hand in hand went to say goodbye to their children.

Hermione lingered in the hallway, thinking about the smiles she used to share with Bill, that were now tinged with pain. But a year ago, when she had assured Ron she would not leave him, she had decided once and for all to bury those feelings deep down within her; he was acting more like the man she married, if still a bit possessive and easy to anger, and she constantly reminded herself that she had chosen to marry him, and to constantly pine for his brother was simply not fair. She had learnt to be content with being with Ron, and though Bill's burning eyes still made her mouth dry and every nerve end on her body tingle, she studiously avoided finding herself alone with him, choosing instead to play the part of perfect wife.

There were still many difficult times, of course, such as a few weeks ago when Ron had implored that she not go out for her co-worker Stewart's birthday celebration, then tried to insist that his concern regarding him was not a slur against her, but in fact a compliment as to how beautiful she was. This had led to a snapping war between them, ending with him joining her for the drinks, his arm wrapped around her in clear ownership, angering her further. However, when they had returned home, he had apologised and repeated his concern over the possibility of losing her, making her feel guilt she knew was ridiculously irrational on her part, but assured him that all was forgiven. After all, their disagreements were nothing compared to their arguments of the previous years, and all married couples fought, right?

When Harry and Ginny reappeared though, she couldn't help but wonder if her and Ron's marriage, the things they argued about and his attitude towards, what he called, her 'duties as a wife' (his use of that phrase had led to another epic yelling match), was actually healthy. She had long ago realised that the dream of she and Bill was just that; a dream. But did that mean that she had to stay with Ron? 'This is the 21st century for Merlin's sake,' she thought uncertainly, 'we could divorce and leave on amicable terms, I'm sure.' Sure, it would leave her single, but were all the fights and guilt worth the marriage? She'd never had an issue being alone before, and compared to Harry and Ginny, their marriage was downright atrocious. 'In fact', her treacherous mind added, thinking of George and Angie, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah, 'compared to most marriages ours is awful.'

It was with these thoughts and a heavy heart that, after shooing away the two ginger furballs that seemed determined to keep the Potter parents in the house, she hugged Harry and Ginny goodbye, the former thanking her once more and the latter taking one look at her and saying they'd talk about whatever was going through her mind when they returned. As she watched the happy couple leave the house, she saw Tyg and Crookshanks sit themselves in the doorway, as if watching them too, and once more questioned their odd behaviour. She briefly entertained the thought that something was wrong, as since she had first had Crookshanks he had seemed to have a natural instinct for when trouble would come, as all kneazles do, but shrugged the idea off, blaming her tired mind and emotions. After all, she was the one who had insisted they go out and enjoy themselves, why should anything go wrong? So she turned on her heel and went to supervise what seemed to be an increasingly violent game of wizard's chess between Albus and Rose, leaving the two felines to jump up to the window and watch Harry and Ginny, seemingly sad looks on their small faces.


	15. Sequel

Hello!

Just to let all of you fabulous people know, especially my lovely reviewers and followers, it's later than expected, but the sequel to this- Girl No More- is finally being published. I know that I'm late in doing it, but Real Life isn't nice!

You can find it on my page and, as always, please review, favourite, follow and, most importantly, enjoy!

bpfatcat


End file.
